1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable valve for a toilet for selectively adjusting the amount of water in the tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of devices for flushing toilets is known. In addition, apparatus for selectively flushing a toilet with either a full or partial tank of water have been described. U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,067 describes an apparatus for flushing a toilet with either a partial or full tank of water in which the apparatus includes control mechanisms which are rotatably secured to the front of the toilet tank for operation and control by a user. The control mechanisms include a first short flush handle adapted for rotation about a horizontal axis and a second normal long flush handle adapted for rotation independent of the rotation of the short flush handle and about the same axis of rotation. A rod in the upper extent of the tank is coupled at its inboard end to the short flush handle with a first mechanism coupled to the aperture of the flush plug for raising the flush plug upon the rotation of the short flush handle. A long rod is secured to the flush handle for rotational movement with respect to the normal flush handle and with an exterior end which has an aperture and a second mechanism. The upper end of the second mechanism is secured to the exterior end of the normal flush handle. The lower end of the second mechanism is coupled to the aperture of the normal long flush handle whereby the user may rotate the short handle for a less than full flush and rotate the normal long flush handle for an entire flush of the water in the toilet tank.
It is desirable to provide an improvement for selectively flushing a toilet with a selective amount of water in an uncomplicated manner in which the valve remains in a lower setting for partial tank flush unless the valve is activated by the user. The intended purpose is to reduce the amount of water used for flushing liquid waste, i.e., urine, when a full flush is not necessary, i.e., little or no toilet paper or other wastes. The improvement depending on the extent of use can save millions to billions of gallons of water per day.